Somebody to love
by CocoHummel
Summary: Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Solo tenía seis años. Muy chico para entender las cosas.


**Es la misma que Imagine! pero solo que la hice historia independiente!**

* * *

><p>Recuerdo no saber quien era. Había crecido en un mundo sin chicos de mi misma edad y todo lo que escuchaba eran largas charlas por teléfono de mi padre, viajes interminables de mi madre y padres ausentes durante noches frías de invierno.<p>

Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Hechaba de menos a mis padres y no tenía con quien jugar. Solo tenía seis años. Muy chico para entender las cosas.

Nadie iba a recordar ese momento pero yo si. Ese día tomé mis pertenencias más valiosas y salí a donde quiera que mi destino me lleve .Tomé mi pelota y mi viejo discman y salí por la puerta principal. Caminé hasta llegar a un parque mientras escuchaba música demasiado adulta para mi edad.

Era un hermoso día de primavera. Recuerdo ver a niños en todas partes y madres ayudando a sus hijos a jugar en los columpios. _Recuerdo mi envidia_. Recuerdo añorar esas pequeñas cosas de la vida que no había tenido nunca.

Recuerdo ver una fiesta de niños en el parque pero no quise interrumpir y ni siquiera acercarme allí aunque hubo algo que llamó mi atención e hizo que todo cambiara de un segundo para el otro.

En aquella fiesta había niños de muchas edades y se veían felices. Envidiaba de alguna manera su felicidad. Mientras ellos disfrutaban del pastel y de la compañía de otras personas, yo, debía ser fuerte y no llorar por apenarme de no tener todo aquello.

Sin darme cuenta, en un momento, me había acercado demasiado a donde se encontraban aquellos niños. No los veía con claridad pero pude ver a uno.

Él estaba sentado sobre el pasto con un globo verde en la mano y con cara triste, muy triste.

_Él estaba solo. Como yo._

Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verle la cara. Era muy lindo pero no entendía porque parecía serlo. _Él era un niño y yo también…_

Tenía los ojos mas hermosos de los que yo había visto en toda mi vida, tenía la piel blanca y, cada vez que lo veía, aun mas de cerca, podía sentir que se encontraba como desprotegido. Su pelo estaba delicadamente peinado y tenía ropa muy bonita. _Pero estaba triste y eso no me gustaba._

Sin querer casi queriendo llegué hasta él. Él no se percató de mí hasta que pudo divisar mis zapatillas.

Él levantó su rostro para llegar a ver al mío. En ese momento sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar. Se veía perfecto pero no entendía porque me estaba pasando todo eso.

_El era un niño y yo también!_

La pelota que sostenía en mi mano cayó y rebotó lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

No hubo palabras. Seguimos por un segundo con la vista al globo que se le había escapado de las manos. Parecía que era un silencio incomodo, pero no. Era perfecto.

_"Lo siento"_ dije con un poco de miedo. Nunca había hablado con alguien de mi edad y era difícil saber las reacciones del otro chico que recién había acabado de conocer.

_"era solo un globo, tranquilo"_ dijo el chico con los ojos mas bonitos que había visto y me sonrió. "¿conoces a mi prima?"

_"aaam? Eh no…"_ supuse que la que estaba entre todos los niños con una hermosa corona dorada era la del cumpleaños y también su prima._ "solo escapé de casa, estaba solo y no quería quedarme allí"_

_"yo también estoy solo. Pero podemos ser amigos ¿verdad?"_ dijo él con mucha inocencia.

_"eso creo. Me llamo Blaine"_ dije aun de pie mientras el seguía sentado sobre el pasto mirándome extrañado o perdido.

_"Que lindo nombre… Blaine…Blaine… Yo me llamo Kurt. ¿Qué escuchas?"_ Yo no me había percatado que la canción seguía reproduciéndose en mis oídos. Había olvidado todo y me había concentrado solo en esos bonitos ojos verdes que parecían celestes.

_"Yesterday de los Beatles. No creo que te gusten…"_

Kurt alzó la mano esperando que yo la tome "me ayudas?" Sostuve su mano por unos segundos. Eran suaves y perfectamente delicadas. Él era solo un poco más alto que yo pero solo me concentré en su cara. En sus hermosos ojos angelicales y en su hermosa sonrisa.

_Él era perfecto._

_"¿Qué dices? Amo a los Beatles"_ Kurt sonrió y caminamos mientras compartíamos las canciones que yo tenía en el CD. Recuerdo muy bien todo aquello. Las canciones, los juegos en las hamacas, las escondidas, las charlas sobre lo que nos gustaba. Ese día era perfecto no solo porque había encontrado a un amigo sino porque descubrí que él también jugaba a juegos que a otros niños solo le parecían estúpido y de niñas.

Recuerdo que por alguna razón me gustó sostener su mano cuando corríamos en el parque. Eran suaves y, cada vez que ellas me tocaban, sin querer al caminar tan cerca sentía un raro cosquilleo y me hacía sentir querido por primera vez. Era raro pero era hermoso.

Recuerdo la primera vez que visité su casa y conocí a su mamá. Ella era un ángel y siempre quise que esa familia también me perteneciera pero lamentablemente eso nunca sucedería nunca.

Solo teníamos 6 años pero me dolió mucho no saber más de Kurt. Yo me mudé a los pocos días de conocerlo a una ciudad a unas dos horas donde se encontraba el lugar. Ese lugar donde había conocido a ese chico.

No habían pasado muchos días pero, desde que lo conocí, nunca dejábamos de juntarnos. _Éramos inseparables pero nada es para siempre ¿verdad?_

Nunca más lo volví a ver ni a saber más sobre_ Kurt Hu…_ ni siquiera puedo recordar su apellido. Solo recuerdo que por fin había conocido a alguien que, sin querer queriendo, estaba en la misma situación que yo. Estábamos solos.

Desde que me alejé de él, traté de encontrar cualquier modo para conseguir su dirección o su número de teléfono pero no había resultado.

Recuerdo desperdiciar un verano entero llamando por teléfono a todas las casas de Lima que empezaran con "Hu…" para saber algo de él.

_Nunca lo encontré._

Recuerdo haber querido encontrarlo en mi antiguo colegio pero tampoco. _Nada_. Él había desaparecido como todas mis ganas de chocar con otros ojos tan bonitos y un rostro tan angelical como había conocido aquella tarde en Lima.

Recuerdo mis esperanzas cuando llegué a aquel colegio tan refinado. Habian pasado años pero eso jamás había sido un impedimento para que yo recordara a Kurt, de alguna forma, él haba sido el chico que me había cambiado la manera de ver al mundo.

No lo supe en ese momento pero ahora que volví a saber de él puedo decir que siempre fui _así_ solo por él. _Soy quien soy solo por él._

Tal ves nací de esta manera pero estoy seguro que Kurt fue, sin ninguna duda, la razón por la cual, a mi no me interesaban las demás niñas. Buscaba incondicionalmente a otro niño igual a kurt pero él… El nunca volvió a aparecer ni siquiera en las miradas de los demás.

Si no lo hubiera conocido tal vez nunca hubieran existido esos golpes en mi rostro, esas interminables conversaciones con mi padre o esas malditas etiquetas que me daban en mi antiguo colegio. No estoy culpándolo porque gracias él ahora se quien soy pero me gustaría que él estuviera aquí conmigo. Es lo único que pido.

No sé si el me recordará pero yo lo recuerdo muy bien.

A veces los sentimientos más _pequeños _ se transforman en algo muy grande.

"_Tambien te amo. Blaine_" respondió Kurt mientras trataba de terminar su café.


End file.
